It's Halloween
by Princess Pinky
Summary: It's that time of year again, so Andy throws a Halloween party and attendance includes Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer Scott.


**A/N:** Just a friendly Leyton fluff fic for the time of year. The fic is named after the song of the same name by The Shaggs.

_**It's Halloween**_

"Oh, Lucas Scott, you are just going to die when you see your daughter!"

Lucas held his ear to the door, listening to his wife and daughter giggle inside as they dressed for their evening. He knew what they were going as, but Peyton had refused to show him their costumes beforehand, so he was desperately trying to imagine the level of sexy Peyton had in store for him.

"Luke!" Lily hollered as she burst into the room flanked in a shimmering cerulean dress with elaborate purple swirls on and bits of silky sheer pink fabric, complete with bell sleeves, a Barbie cameo, and glittery plastic play heels. Her long brown curls had been piled atop her head and fixed with a pink jeweled tiara and in her hands, she held a large pair of sparkling wings with green, magenta, purple, blue, and yellow designs on them like an extravagant butterfly.

The author bent down to his half sister's eye level and examined the glitter makeup on her cheeks as she held the wings out to him. "And what have we got here, Lil?"

"My wings! Mommy said you'd help me put them on!"

Lucas chuckled as he took the wings and motioned for his sister to turn around. "Don't you look pretty enough already?"

Lily stomped her foot in a childish pout. "Nu-uh! I can't be the Barbie Fairy Princess Rosella without my wings!" she wailed.

As he wove his sister's arms through the straps on the wings, he heard the bedroom door open behind him. "Quick! Go get Mom and Andy, we need to get a family picture!" As Lily tromped out in her plastic heels, Lucas spun around expecting to see his wife in the doorway, but instead tilted his head down to see a small curly haired blonde with a large blue bow in her head standing in front of him in puffy blue dress overlaid with a white apron and sporting white tights and shiny black Mary Janes.

"Daddy!" the three-year-old bellowed and began to waddle towards him, with her arms outstretched.

Lucas chuckled and scooped Sawyer off the ground, before spinning her around and making her shriek in wild delight. "Down the rabbit hole you go!"

"She sure is in Wonderland now, isn't she?"

Lucas's spinning lulled to a stop and he stood in awe at the woman in front of him. "Wow," he whispered.

Peyton brushed her hands down the sides of her crushed blood red velvet floor length bell skirt, ballooned by the unseen hoop and crinoline she wore underneath it. Running down the front of the skirt were three large red hearts, each one bigger than the last, with fanciful golden swirl designs in the space between them. The top of the gown sported an elaborate lace collar, gold trimmed puff shoulders, laced cuffs, and a black-and-white checkered corset waist which framed her red satin bust line which was elegantly shaped like a heart. "What do you think?" she asked in her most alluring voice.

"I think if anyone gets near you besides me, heads will roll," he joked. With a grin, he approached her and slid his hand beneath the golden ringlets framing her face and secured it at the back of her neck, where his hand embraced part of the red velvet choker she wore. His lips found hers and they kissed until a small girly shriek interrupted them.

"_Ewwwww!"_

"Lily!" Karen admonished, with a wag of her finger. She winked at her daughter-in-law as she adjusted the tripod for the camera. "By the way, Peyton, you look lovely." She curtsied. "My daughter-in-law: The Queen of Hearts. Lucas couldn't have chosen better."

Lily eyed the sequin heart shaped crown on Peyton's head and pointed to it. "Yours is almost as pretty as mine," she grinned, before switching her finger to point at her own head.

Peyton grabbed handfuls of her skirt and lifted it from the ground so she could move to stand beside her young sister-in-law. She curtsied, before placing her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Why, thank you Your Highness. Your crown is looking very sparkly today."

"Mhmm." Lily replied smugly.

Peyton glanced at Karen, who wore a stunning rendition of Cleopatra garb and remarked, "We royalty need to stick together, don't we?"

"Yep!"

"We've got trick-or-treat buckets!" Andy Hargrove announced popped his head into the room. His New Zealand accent seemed to clash with the Roman Marc Anthony costume he wore. He proudly swung a blue and purple jack-o-lantern shaped buckets from his hands.

"Mine!" Lily yelped as she broke away from Peyton and made a beeline for Andy, before jumping up towards the purple bucket.

"I thought you might like that one, you little purple people eater."

"I'm not a purple people eater!"

"Coulda fooled me, Squirt." Lucas set Sawyer down on the floor. "Look what Grandpa Andy's got for you." With Sawyer effectively distracted as she toddled towards Andy, Lucas stole across the room to his wife, where he slid his hand around her waist.

"I like your costume there, Luke," Andy noted as he lifted Sawyer onto his hip and handed the little girl her bucket, which she then tried to put upside down on Andy's head.

Luke lifted the velvet black top hat from his head and swung it down in front of him in an extravagant gesture. "To be perfectly honest, I'm quite _mad_ about it as well."

"I'm glad you went with a more traditional Mad Hatter instead of the Johnny Depp version." Peyton wove her hand through his short blonde hair. "I wasn't fond of the crazy red wig."

Luke plopped his hat back on his head and clapped the fingers on his right hand into the palm of his left, twice. "Hurry up, now! We don't want to be late for our own party!"

Karen gave the camera one last adjustment, then motioned her arm. "All together!" She bent down to look at the LCD screen as her son snuggled closer to Peyton, while Andy took up a place on Peyton's right side, with Sawyer sitting on his shoulders and her blue pumpkin bucket once again upside down on his head. She set the camera and then moved around to stand beside Andy, while Lily took up a position between Lucas and Peyton. "Say, 'Happy Halloween!'"

While everyone else complied with Karen's request, Lily gleefully yelled, _"I want candyyyy!"_ as the camera flashed. As her mother went back to check on the photo, she began to swing her empty bucket around her wrist. "Mommy, I wanna go trick-'r-treatin' now!"

"We can take the kids out if you guys aren't ready yet," Peyton offered.

"Yeah, take us out! Take us out!"

"Out! Out!" Sawyer chorused from Andy's shoulders.

Andy set Sawyer on the ground and smiled a bit as Lily dutifully took the toddler's hand. "I think we're good."

"We can't keep the guests waiting forever." Karen looped her arm with Andy's and followed Peyton and Lucas like the caboose, who were keeping an eye on Lily and Sawyer as the two little girls scurried up the steps ahead of them.

"This should be interesting," Peyton whispered as they ascended the stairs. "I've never partied on a boat before."

"You're in for a treat. Andy threw Lily's fourth birthday party on this boat, it was one of the best parties I've ever been to. I think he went all out this time, though, what with hiring people to set up trick-or-treating booths along the deck and a 'haunted dining room.'"

Peyton gawked as they reached the top of the steps and saw the boat had been transformed into a floating haunted house. There were groups of kids trick-or-treating at the booths, while many teens and adults were busy dancing to "This Is Halloween," while still others were emerging from the dining room with platefuls of sugary snacks.

"I'm going to take the look on your face as a sign that I've done well."

"Well? Andy, this is _incredible!_"

Andy lifted his arm and motioned to the dance floor. "Go enjoy yourselves, then. Karen and I will take the girls to the booths."

"Are you sure?"

Karen pecked her son on the cheek. "Go have fun, Lucas."

Andy waved his arm. "Whoever wants candy, follow me!"

Lily and Sawyer shrieked simultaneously, before galloping off with Andy and Karen to their first trick-or-treat booth, leaving Peyton and Lucas on the deck as "This Is Halloween" came to an end and "Monster Mash" began.

Peyton began to shrug her shoulders up and down and lift her eyebrows sexily. "You ready to mash with me, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and spin her under his arm, only to follow it up with a grab around the waist so he could pull her right up to himself. "I'm ready to mash with you any day, Mrs. Scott."

Peyton held up her arms, bent at the elbows, and began to shift them up and down in the air in time with the song as she ground her body closer to her husband's, then she spun around with her back to him and shook her hips while grinning over her shoulder. "Am I driving you crazy yet?"

"Blondie, I've been_ crazy_ for you since the moment I saw you."

Peyton wound her arms around Lucas's neck and pressed her red lips to his. "When does this party end again?" she breathed against his lips.

"Mmm…ten."

"Then by royal decree of the Queen of Your Heart, I say you put the Princess to bed at nine and I'll be seeyin' ya in my bed chamber by nine-fifteen."

"What do we do until then?"

Peyton ran her tongue along the edge of her teeth as the songs changed again and another familiar song began playing and she replied in time with Susan Sarandon, "Touch-a, touch-a, touch me!"


End file.
